familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benoni Patten (1757-1832)
}} Revolutionary War Service The following is Benoni's own account of his military service in the Revolutionary War. Original spelling retained. Items above the line are enclosed in carats <>. Editorial emendations are in brackets []. in the Year^ 1775 I inlisted under Sergt John Me Pum for that campaign My colonels name Johnan Brewer my Capt name Isaac Grey, first Lieut Thomas Millington his Brother was a Subaltern Joseph Colson was Drum Mager of our Regiment our Lieuts name was buckmaster he and the Colonel was wounded at Bunker Hill Battle 1775 Robert Conkey was our Fiefer <unintelligible names> Nathanul Ellot John Crosset Isaac Grey Alexander Conkey I served in this corps until I inlisted under Lieut Thomas Millington in the month of Dec in the same year for the year 1776 ———June or July in the year 1777. I Entered a board the Massachusetts Brig Freedom Capt John Cluston commander Lieut Adams & Lieut Abbott unintelligible on unintelligible month of Sept unintelligible we sailed I was made a prisnor by the British Carried to New York Harbor tarried there until Dec Sent round Long Island to Rhode Island Harbour put a board of another prison Ship held there until twelvth of March the set ashore at Bristol ferry in Rhode Island Carried to the Hospital in providence and said sad state tarried there until April 12. Got a Discharge and unintelligible Holm Two In the month of Dec 1775 I inlisted with Lieut Thomas Willington in the Service of my Country for the year 1776. The place of my inslistment was Prospect Hill in the year State of Massachusetts My Colonl name was Asa Whitcome my Capt name I think was Daniel Whiting Willington Brother was another of our Lieut our orderly Sergent name was Benjamin. Phillips was one of our Corporals. Robert Dillon was another Whitney was another the given names of Phillips and Whitney are forgotten Privates Lemuel Dewy : Antony Manuel Manuel Swasy, a private of the name of Lown Thomas Ferrel There was one Luce I think he was a Sergent our Drummers name Johnathan Willington We marched from Prospect Hill to Roxbury we tarried there untill after the British Evacuation of Boston we then went into the Town and tarried there until August we then marched to Ticonderoga as Soon as I landed I was Complimented by Lieut Riggs will you go down the Lake and fight the British by the liberty of the Capt I went and on oct 11th we had an Engagement we unintelligible Back to Ticondaroga and in two days went to the Hospital at Fort George at the head of Lake George I was verry sick and in december came Back to Ticondaroga and Found my Regiment I served untill the first day of January 1777 I then came home Marriage and Family # Edith Patten (1780-1843) # Polly Patten (1781-1807) # Margaret Patten (1783-1841) # Sally Patten (1785-1786) # John Patten (1787-1847) # Benoni Patten (1789-1792) # Archibald Patten (1791-1861) # Benoni Patten (1792-1818) # Sally Patten (1795-1850) # Elizabeth Patten (1797-1834) (AKA: Betsy Parrish) - joined Mormon Church and died from the cholera epidemic that struck Zion's Camp (1834) where she was accompanying her brother David and her husband. # David Wyman Patten (1799-1838) - early missionary leader and one of the original twelve apostles in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (then called the Church of Christ) who helped many in this family to join the church. He died a martyr during the Battle of Crooked River. # Sophia A Patten (1801-1851) # Norman Patten (1801-) # Ira Jerome Patten (1806-1860) Research Notes Family conversion to Mormonism The following event took place in the Patten Family, one year after Benoni's death: David Patten (son) returned home on February 15, 1833, and within a month was called on his third mission, this time to preach near Theresa, New York, where his mother and some of his siblings lived. Patten left on March 25, 1833, accompanied by Reynolds Cahoon (1790-1861). During their journey, the two visited congregations of church members along the way and advised them to move to Kirtland. By May 1833, Patten and his companion had arrived at Theresa. They stayed their first night there at the house of Patten's brother Archibald. After remaining in Theresa and preaching for a few weeks, on May 20, 1833, Patten's mother was baptized by Brigham Young (1801-1877), as were two of Patten's brothers, Ira and Archibald, and two sisters, Polly and Betsy. After a while, Patten traveled south to Henderson, New York, where he preached and converted eighty people. After that, Patten returned to Kirtland. References * Benoni Patten - disambiguation * Patten in Cheshire County, New Hampshire -